


A song that was destined

by Isadoreandthelionheart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall, Beta Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married scerek, Mates, Mpreg, No Sex, Scerek - Freeform, Scott and Derek are mates, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isadoreandthelionheart/pseuds/Isadoreandthelionheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott writes a song for Derek.<br/>Scott truly loves his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A song that was destined

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my first actual fic on Ao3. Un-beta'd so sorry for the mistakes. I own nothing but the mistakes.

“ Without any precaution and without a trace of apprehension, you appeared in my world as you did, bringing me a pleasant surprise that I couldn't resist”. 

 

Scott placed his guitar gently on the bed and picked up his notebook making sure to scribble down the rest of the song before he forgot the words. He didn't know why he randomly decided that writing Derek a song was a good idea.  
His smile.  
Yeah it was Derek’s smile when Scott told him that he was devoting the next few days to composing a song for his beloved mate.  
His eyes.  
Or maybe it was the way Derek’s eyes filled up with pride when he checked up on Scott and saw him working attentively on the song.  
“ How about you take a break and come eat lunch?” Derek spoke from the doorway.

“ Did my amazing husband make me lunch?” Scott said with a cheeky smile on his face. Derek couldn't help but blush.

Scott walked over to Derek, naturally wrapping his arm around Derek’s waist all though nowadays that was becoming a harder task than normal, with Derek’s reaching his third trimester of pregnancy. For so long Scott and Derek waited for Derek’s baby bump to start showing unfortunately being a werewolf meant that they had to wait longer but that only made them get even more excited. Now Derek’s bump was big enough to balance cups on, hold plates and not to mention that Scott couldn’t keep teaching Derek how to play the guitar; his belly just wouldn't allow it anymore. 

“How’s the song coming along?” asked Derek as he set a plate full of Scott’s favorite food on the table where Scott usually sits.

“I have most of the chords down just need to figure out the lyrics,” Scott said so very proudly and there it was, the happiness he felt from his mate, the happiness that connected Scott and Derek. The bond of mates, the bond of a family. Scott couldn't help but wrap his arms tighter around Derek without harming his belly. At last after all the demons and were-animals he had his pack that were always there when he needed them, he had his mother, the Sheriff and his brother Stiles but best of all he had his mate, his true love and a beautiful baby on the way. He couldn't ask for anything else because all he ever wanted was there in his arms. They had the family that Derek had missed, the family that he yearned so much for it was all there and it couldn't make them any happier. Well maybe when there baby arrives. 

“ Are you okay Scott?” Derek asked as he cupped Scott’s face in his hands and looked into his eyes.  
“ I’m fine Derek, I just can’t wait to finish the lullaby for my two loves.” Scott said as he pulled away from Derek just to place a kiss over taut skin.  
It’s love.  
Yeah it was definitely that, the way his life seemed to have fallen into perfection, pure and utter perfection. That was something only love can do, and Scott would make sure that the song he wrote would express just that.


End file.
